The Arcane Potter
by SkylarRiley
Summary: Lily and James Potter had two sons; Harry and Grey. Harry was given to the Durselys' to keep out of harm's way, yet it was his younger brother, Grey, that got into harm's way. The younger Potter, was savagedly attacked by a werewolf, the details aren't clear but it was enough to cause Grey Potter to bear the curse of being a Werewolf. Imagine that. A Werewolf. In Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**The Arcane Potter**

 **Summary:** What if the Potter's had two sons. Harry was sent to the Dursleys', but his brother was sent to a close family friend of the Potters'. The difference? Well Harry's brother is a werewolf. Didn't expect that? Heh, welcome to the world of Grey Potter. Aka, The Arcane Potter.

 _The night Lilly and James Potter were killed, their two sons, Harry and Grey survived. Albus Dumbledore left Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Durselys', to Professor McGonagall's distaste and disapproval. That left Albus Dumbledore another problem; Grey Potter._

 _The youngest Potter, fast asleep in his bundle, had no idea he was going to be split up from his brother. Albus promised silently that Grey would see his older brother again maybe when they went to Hogwarts but until then, as Harry was dubbed The-Boy-Who-Lived, Grey didn't need protecting – or so Albus Dumbledore thought. Deciding where to put Grey proved to be the toughest decision for Dumbledore._

 _"_ _Where are you going to put him Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked,_

 _"_ _I'm not quite sure. Professor McGonagall."_

 _"_ _I hope you're not thinking of placing Grey Potter with muggles like the Durselys'."_

 _"_ _No, I do not believe I will."_

 _With that, Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall turned and departed Privet Drive – Dumbledore using the Put-Outer to return all the lights._

 _In the end, Albus Dumbledore left Grey in the safe hands of a family friend of the Potters' and so left Grey, in the same manner as his brother, on the doorstep with a letter laid on the top._

 _"_ _Good luck Grey Potter." Dumbledore whispered to the baby boy._

 _Hagrid, sniffling, merely nodded in agreement and Professor McGonagall finally happy with Dumbledore's decision gave a small smile and the three adults left._

I opened my eyes and looked out of the window. The train was still moving, the slight tilting of the train had made me doze but something woke me. A knock at the door startled me, I turned as a brown-haired girl stepped in,

"Sorry, but have you seen a frog? A boy called Neville's lost one."

"No sorry."

"That's okay. You better get ready, I suspect we'll be arriving soon."

The girl turned, her hair flowing in the wind. She seemed like a snotty know-it-all but I didn't dare say anything. I'd hate to make enemies on the first day.

I heeded the girl's warning and quickly changed into my uniform. I pulled on my black trousers, black shoes, white shirt, black tie with the Hogwarts crest and my black jumper. I pulled on my black robe and fastened the two silver clips. When I was ready, I sat back down and waited for the train to slow down as it crawled into Hogsmeade station.

Once the train stopped, I followed the flow of students off the train and down the platform. I saw Carter and he gave me a thumbs up. Carter was in the year above me and a Hufflepuff. After my parents were killed, I was given to Carter's parents who took me in and treated me like their own. Carter became my big brother and he was really protective of me, even beat up some neighborhood kids who were trying to punch me.

We climbed into boats and they moved on their own. They took us across the lake. We walked up the steps and followed the marble staircase to where a stern-looking witch wearing emerald robes waited us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall, in a moment you will pass through these doors and join your housemates, but before you do, you will be sorted into your houses, they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your houses are like your families, do well and you will earn points, any rule-breaking and you will lose points. The house with the most points at the end of the year will win the house cup. Please wait here a moment." McGonagall turned and walked away.

The blonde-haired boy I recognized as Draco Malfoy looked towards Harry at the front,

"So the rumor on the train is true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe and Goyle." Malfoy said making his way through the crowd, "My name is Draco Malfoy."

The red-haired boy standing next to Harry sniggered. Malfoy glared at him,

"Think my name's funny do you? Red hair, hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley." Malfoy turned to Harry. "You don't want to make friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there."

Malfoy held out his hand but Harry looked at it and then up at Malfoy,

"I think I can make out the wrong sort for myself thanks."

I smirked. Harry had the same attitude as I did and soon McGonagall returned and Malfoy swaggered back to his place. Crabbe and Goyle seemed happy enough with Malfoy's performance and I rolled my eyes. McGonagall led us through the doors and in between two tables, at the end of the row, we huddled around some steps leading up to a stool and an old hat. McGonagall turned to us,

"When I call your name, you will try on the hat and be sorted."

We all looked around at each other, wondering who was going to be first,

"Abbott, Hannah."

A blonde-haired girl walked up to the stool and sat down, the hat placed on her head,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat was lifted and she walked away. I turned back to the stool.

"Bones, Susan."

A red-haired girl walked up to the stool and again the hat placed upon her head,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She got up and gave the hat back before joining the other girl at the Hufflepuff table.

"Brown, Lavender."

A brown-haired girl walked up to the stool and tried on the hat,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table in between the Hufflepuff table and the wall erupted into cheers as the girl stepped down and joined them. More people were two more Gryffindors, a Ravenclaw, two Slytherins and a Hufflepuff,

"Hunter, Grey."

" _You're nothing like your brother._ "

"Nice start, is that good?"

" _Yes, you're destined for great things. I know you're not Slytherin material, no I know exactly where to put you._ HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table was a lot quicker in reacting to the news. They cheered louder than the Gryffindors and clapped harder. I saw Malfoy shaking his head in disbelief. I joined the cheering Hufflepuffs and sat opposite Carter and with my back to the Gryffindors. Harry was right behind me, I knew it but I didn't turn around.

"I knew you'd be a Puff!" Carter said and I grinned,

"You never fail."

The sorting continued and I turned to watch it.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Malfoy walked up to the stool, he knew where he was going, and we all did.

"SLYTHERIN!"

He walked off and joined his fellow Slytherins.

"Potter, Harry."

This was the moment everyone was looking for. The famous Harry Potter had arrived at Hogwarts - unaware that I was his brother. The entire hall was eerily quiet and I didn't like it. You could have heard a pin drop. After what seemed like ages, we heard the outcome.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

After a moment's hesitation, the Gryffindor table erupted with a loud boom into cheers and cat-calls. Harry unsteadily walked to the Gryffindor table.

The sorting flew by, two more Gryffindors, a Slytherin, three Ravenclaws, two Hufflepuffs and the sorting finished with a Slytherin.

Dumbledore rose and warned us about the third floor being forbidden and the Forbidden Forest out of bounds. He said some words I was sure weren't English before the food appeared.

"This is going to be and good year Grey." Carter said

"It sure is." I agreed.


	2. Chapter 2: When Harry Met Grey

p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongA/N/strong/spanstrong: I am terribly sorry for the massive delay in the second chapter, I had literally forgotten that I had written it...so here it is. I hope that this is definitely a step up from the first chapter and I promise to not leave it so late to make another. I would also like to thank everyone who had left a review on my last chapter, it means a lot to me. Please enjoy 3/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 2: When Harry Met Grey/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em"It's going to be a good year Grey"/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Carter's words etched themselves into my mind. It had been a month since the start of term feast and the sorting but not a lot had actually happened in that month. I settled in Hufflepuff quickly and got used to my housemates and with Carter being in the same house, it made things a little less awkward...but like any older sibling, he had his own group of friends and I was left to make my own. Which was harder than I thought. It wasn't long before I noticed the cliques being formed and took even less time for me to suddenly be alone. I was determined to make friends regardless of the house they were in but it was definitely not easy. So for a month I focused on just settling in, finding my feet and my way around the castle, leaving enough time to make it to my classes...which couldn't be said for some./p  
p style="text-align: left;"It made me laugh then and even now when Harry and his red-haired friend were late for Transfiguration. They had no idea that McGonagall was there in the classroom because she had transformed herself into a cat. Their expressions said it all as she revealed herself and what made me laugh was when she said that it may have been useful if she were to turn one of them into a pocketwatch, at least then one of them would be on time. Whenever I have a dull moment, I think of that and I can't help but chuckle. It was definitely one of the best moments of my first month in Hogwarts. It was when I watched McGonagall transform into a cat and back into a human that made me think of my own transformation that was due. I know when every full moon is and at the moment - even to this day - I had no plan of action. I had to be more prepared./p  
p style="text-align: left;"We had our first flying lesson a couple of weeks ago and that was pretty interesting too. Carter had told me all about flying to the point where I had read emQuidditch Through The Ages /emfrom front to back more times than I can count on my fingers. It was definitely an interesting read and got me emreally /eminterested in Quidditch. Carter told me he was going to try out for the house team this year and I was rooting for him, he was a good flier. I just hoped I was too. Like Harry and that blonde-haired Slytherin who everyone hated, my broom was quick to react to my command. However, watching Weasley's broom wack him in the fact definitely made my day. Then just when I thought everything was going to plan...Neville Longbottom's broom decided to have a slight mind of its own and before we knew it, it was taking him everywhere. I was pretty shocked watching him holding on and slightly impressed he had held on for that long./p  
p style="text-align: left;"After that lesson and Malfoy thinking he's all hard, Harry ended up becoming the youngest Seeker in Hogwarts' history. That was impressive. Since the flying lesson, I only say my brother in passing or the odd times we saw each other in lessons. That was until we got paired up together in Potions. Professor Snape thought it would be better that Harry and his friend got split up and Snape paired me with Harry. This was the first time I had actually emspoken /emto Harry let alone be close to him. He gave me a smile and I returned it, it was definitely harder to find some sort of courage to say something. I knew he had no clue as to who I was really was. Everyone had gone to so many lengths to keep my identity hidden. I grabbed all the ingredients to make the potion and Harry studied the instructions./p  
p style="text-align: left;""So er congratulations on getting the Seeker position. It's practically impossible to get on the Quidditch team in our first year," I said with a smile and Harry looked up smiling,/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Thank you," he said and his face told me he wanted to know my name,/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Grey. Grey Hunter," /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Thank you Grey," he replied looking back down at the instructions, "However, I'm a little nervous,"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""You shouldn't be, it's in your blood,"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"No one would ever understand how hard it was to say emin our blood. With Harry unaware he had a brother I had no idea when I should tell him...or even when /emI should tell him. I knew the hardest thing would be when I eventually tell him that I'm a werewolf. I would cross that bridge when it came to it. For now, just being a friendly Hufflepuff was all I could do. I would ask Carter later what I should do. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""What do you mean?" he asked and I looked up raising an eyebrow,/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'll show you after class,"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Just him knowing absolutely zilch about our parent suggested he didn't have the upbringing I had. I was thankful enough to be told everything that happened. I knew my parents were both Gryffindors, with Mum and Dad not liking each other for a long time before they became civil and eventually marrying. I also knew I wasn't the only werewolf they all knew. After the incident I met Remus Lupin, a man who helped me with my first transformation and gave me some of the best advice, especially about being at Hogwarts as a werewolf. He also assured me that Snape would help with my Wolfsbane. As I look at the Professor now, I just don't somehow believe that./p  
p style="text-align: left;"After the lesson, I led Harry and his friends to the trophy cabinet I had seen in my second week at Hogwarts. I pointed to the shield and glanced at Harry. On the bottom under the word Chaser was James Potter. I watched as Harry looked closer at the shield and then up at me,/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I don't understand,"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What do you mean you don't understand?" I asked with a smile on my face, "That's your Dad Harry...like I said it's in your blood,"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Then wouldn't it be in emyour /emblood Hunter?" a drawling voice piped up behind me./p  
p style="text-align: left;"I turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing there with two of his sheep as I liked to call them. His arms were crossed across his body and this triumphant look on his face. I could see Harry frowning unsure of what to make of this situation./p  
p style="text-align: left;""What's it to you Malfoy? Harry will be a better Quidditch player than you'll ever be," I replied with a raised eyebrow,/p  
p style="text-align: left;""We'll see about that Hunter...or should I say emPotter/em,"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Malfoy and his goons walked away leaving me fuming. Harry looked at where Malfoy stood and then to me. I shook my head and looked at Harry. I sighed deeply and gave him a small smile,/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I'm sorry about that Harry, I wanted to tell you emmy /emway but it seemed Malfoy just likes to stick his ugly nose where it doesn't belong,"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""So he's right? You're my brother?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes...I'm sorry it had to be this way. I promise to explain as much as I know but I only know as much as I've been told,"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""You promise?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yes Harry, I promise."/p 


End file.
